Mío
by Append
Summary: Vida, obra, milagro sobre los protagonistas. /Editando capítulos.
1. Silver

**Disclaimer_: _**_Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es **Satoshi Tajiri**, todo crédito a él._

**Personaje/s:** Silver, Feraligatr.

**Resumen: **Silver no puede evitar sentir que es un hombre con suerte, y eso le gusta.

* * *

><p><strong>Suerte.<strong>

"Atardecer de plata"

Silver mira hacia el atardecer, que se encuentra en su máximo esplendor. Observa los colores que posee el atardecer con una pequeña sonrisa. No sabe por qué lo hace, pero lo ejecuta de todas formas. Hace mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba una suave brisa o el espectacular o el espectacular acto del sol. Después de unos minutos de contemplar el bello paisaje gira su cabeza hacia la izquierda, volteando a ver lo que siempre soñó en sus mejores pensamientos: su poderoso Pokemon tipo agua Feraligatr. El Pokémon está mirando fijamente el crepúsculo con una ligera sonrisa, se divierte. El chico de pelo rojo vuelve a girar su vista hacia el hermoso atardecer, y entiende por fin la respuesta: ya sabe porque le gusta mirar el ocaso, por fin entiende, lo hace porque lo puede ver con su Pokémon, su amigo, que lo acompañó siempre cuando podía y debía. Él tiene mucha _suerte, _y eso le encanta.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por sus review, su atención y tiempo. Ando arreglándolos ya que la ortografía no era apta para ustedes, muchas frases sin sentido y simplemente quería editarlo para que lo volvieran a leer de nuevo. También gracias a<strong> Pyb World, <strong>que me ayuda con ortografía y me da una crítica. Sinceramente igual a ustedes los lectores por acompañarme, edito esta historia para ustedes.


	2. Platina

**Disclaimer_: _**_Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es **Satoshi Tajiri**, todo crédito a él._

**Personaje/s:** Platina, Empoleon**.**

**Resumen: **Platina sabe que la tratan como una princesa, y recompensará por ello.

* * *

><p><strong>Princesa.<strong>

"Joyas de platino"

Platina mira hacia el mar sonriendo traviesamente, desconoce el motivo y la razón por la cuál sonríe, bueno, en verdad si la sabe, y ese es su querido Empoleon. Voltea su vista con destino a observar el hermoso cielo que se encuentra en diversas tonalidades de azul y celeste. Parpadea, le encanta. De un momento se levanta de la arena, dejando ver el largo de su vestido blanco. Camina delicadamente por la orilla del mar, pensativa. Justo se escuchó un fuerte sonido. La adinerada chica volteó su cabeza al oírlo, quien emitió ese sonido era su querido Empoleon, el cual nada libremente por el mar, murmurando ruidos. Lo ve mientras sus labios sutilmente se mueven formando una pequeña sonrisa. La joven seguía caminando lentamente pero ahora ya no lucía su sonrisa. Tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido, estaba pensando, pensando en todo lo que había vivido y con quienes las había vivido, estando en todos los recuerdos su Pokemon marino, y éste siempre la había tratando con delicadeza como a una _princesa _y ella algún día le recompensaría por ello.

* * *

><p>Gracias por su atención.<p> 


	3. Green

**Disclaimer_: _**_Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es **Satoshi Tajiri**, todo crédito a él._

**Personaje/s: **Green, Charizard.

**Resumen: **Green frunce el ceño mientras espera una nota, mientras su Charizard mira con recelo.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota.<strong>

"Corazón verde"

Green frunce el ceño, camina de un lado a otro sin dejar de mirar el suelo algo frustrado. Desconoce el por qué aún no llega Charizard si solo le mandó a dejar un pequeño recado, cerca de ciudad Celeste. Han pasados los minutos y su compañero Pokémon no viene, y él sinceramente ya se esta hartando. Escucha justo en ese momento escucha un ruido proveniente del cielo. El chico mira hacía la brillante luna y ve la silueta de Charizard mientras el se aproxima a su entrenador e instintiamente lo quema cuando llega al suelo he instintivamente Green recuerda las veces en que fue quemado por aquel pokémon y sonríe con desdén. Después de recomponerse de aquel ataque rápidamente ve el recado en papel del cuello de su pokémon, la toma, la lee y sonríe nuevamente complacido. Charizard mira a su entrenador con cara risueña, mientras agita su cola. El chico de ojos verdes se sube a su pokémon y le ordena que vuele al mismo lugar de antes, mientras sigue leyendo la _nota_ que le avisa que venga rápido a combatir y se va volando en su pokémon, ya que es su fiel amigo.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por su atención.<p> 


	4. Sapphire

**Disclaimer_:_**_Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es **Satoshi Tajiri**, todo crédito a él._

**Personaje/s: **Sapphire, Blaziken.

**Resumen: **Sapphire no puede evitar caerse de manera brusca, cuando su pokémon ríe.

* * *

><p><strong>Caída.<strong>

"Uñas de zafiro"

Sapphire simplemente no podía creerlo, de caminar felizmente junto a su pokémon por el camino de tierra, ahora se hallaba en un charco de agua o lodo que era bastante grande, cubierta de café. No le molestaba, pero la ropa se la había dado Rubí. Blaziken solo se reía con un monstruoso ruido llevándose sus manos al estómago. Si Sapphire antes esta molesta por caer, ahora lo esta más por culpa de su Pokémon, al cual miraba con ceño fruncido. Se levantó y miro hacía todos los lados por si otra persona la había observado. Cuando comprobó que nadie estaba levantó su cabeza cerrando sus ojos con fuerza e hinchando considerablemente sus mejillas. Blaziken solo al verla volvió a estallar en risas. La joven de ojos azules abrió los ojos y miró a su pokémon y sonrió, no podía creer como había pasado el tiempo, la chica aún recordaba cuando ella su amigo y no ella el que se encontraba en el barro. Se limpió y continuo su camino mientras su amigo aún reía, para Sapphire solo era una caída, aunque internamente le daba risa.

* * *

><p>Muchas gracias por leer.<p> 


	5. Blue

Otro capítulo de esta serie de drabbles, los protagonistas y juegos de pokémon no son míos.

**Título: **Canción.

**Personaje/s: **Blue, Blastoise.

**Resumen: **Blue sabe que a su pokémon le encanta que le canten.

* * *

><p><strong>Canción.<strong>

"Alas de color azul"

Blue mira curiosa lo que hace su pokémon, claramente quiere saber que hace su querida Blastoise, que llevaba más de media hora sentada en el pasto. Blue mira para hacia el cielo y ve el hermoso noto del cielo; celeste. Baja la cabeza y se estira tratando de ver lo que hace su amiga y ve que su pokémon dibuja algo, no puede ver lo que es, solo logra ver el movimiento de las manos de Blastoise. Blue muestra cara de asombro al ver que su querida pokémon dibuja, ya que desconocía eso, y sigue tratando de mirar lo que dibuja, y casi sin esperar Blastoise se da vuelta y Blue se cae y se aleja, sonrojada. La tortuga sonríe y le muestra el dibujo, Blue no lo podía creer, era ella, se notaba; el pelo café, los ojos azules, todo. La chica miro más el dibujo y vio que su pokémon la había hecho con un micrófono y cantando, y recuerda los buenos momentos con su querida pokémon y la abraza, no sabe que hacer ni decir, así que se le ocurre algo; cantar, y sabe que _canción _tocar, para hacer feliz a su pokémon.


	6. Crystal

Hola~. Un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Árbol.

**Personaje/s: **Crystal, Meganium.

**Resumen: **Crystal cría un árbol, aunque ella lo considere algo aburrido, a Meganium le encanta.

* * *

><p><strong>Árbol.<strong>

"Lagrimas de cristal"

Crystal no puede dejar de mirar su pequeña planta que crece lentamente; "la pequeña verde" como la apodo Crystal esta situada en un pequeño frasco de vidrio, en la pieza de la joven en la ventana donde le llega la luz. Chris ve que Meganium por la ventana y ve que sonríe y corre de un lado a otro sin sentido aparente. Pasan una, dos, hasta tres horas y Crys sigue viendo a la planta claramente aburrida, la cual ni siquiera a crecido ni medio centímetro, se enoja y se levanta, ya no le sirve ver a la planta ya que ha anochecido. Camina por las escaleras y sale al patio, donde ve a su pokémon recostado en un tronco y cuando Meganium ve a su ama la va a tirar encima contenta. La chica de cabello azul sonríe por este acto y ve que Meganium con sus látigos señala a la planta, probablemente preguntando como crece. Crystal sigue sonriendo con gusto y le cuenta todo lo que paso con sumo detalle, aunque ella haya estado aburrida y Meganium sonríe, y Crystal le encanta verla sonreír ya que recuerda los viejos tiempos y espera que la planta siga creciendo hasta ser un _árbol_, para que el pokémon siga sonriendo.


	7. Especial: Wally

Hola~. Un nuevo capítulo, esté es especial, espero que les agrade.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Sonrojo.

**Personaje/s: **Wally, Gardevoir.

**Resumen: **Wally no puede evitar sonrojarse cuando su Gardevoir le pilla.

* * *

><p><strong>Sonrojo.<strong>

"Inteligencia de colores únicos"

Wally respira el puro aire de donde vive, ve al cielo y ve que esta hermoso y celeste como siempre, el pueblo es bastante lindo para él, para Gardevoir y para todos los que viven allí, y a el le encanta. El y su pokémon corren por los campos llenos de hermosas flores, que se encuentran fuera del pueblo, y saltan hacia las flores. Cuando se cansan ambos se acuestan en la punta de un monte mientras miran las nubes y empiezan a recuerdan su vida antes de estar acostados hay. Después de un par de horas Wally se levanta y se estira, Gardevoir le ve y va a jugar con su amo y ambos sonríen, tienen más de una razón para sonreír. Wally se detiene a mirar una hermosa flor de color rosa, la toma y se la da a su pokémon mientras tiene una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en su cara, Gardevoir, que evidencia un distintivo _sonrojo _alza sus brazos, y toma la flor delicadamente y sonríe.


	8. Pearl

Hola~. Un nuevo capítulo, y bueno, espero que mucha gente los lea, y muchas gracias por sus reviews, en serio.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Conversación.

**Personaje/s: **Pearl, Infernape.

**Resumen: **Pearl mantuvo una conversación que le cambiaría la vida a el y a Infernape.

* * *

><p><strong>Conversación.<strong>

"Pelo cubierto de perlas"

Pearl se había sentado, estaba cansado y al parecer se iba a ser de noche, pero poco le importaba, estaba sereno, triste también, no sabía porque esa persona le había dicho que era débil, estúpido y muchos más insultos nada agradables sin ninguna provocación previa, aunque recordando el le había ganado a tal malvado hombre. Saco a Infernape de su pokéball y se puso a llorar, se sentía mal, le herían las palabras de aquel individuo del cual ni siquiera sabía su nombre. Su pokémon solo le miraba con una cara entre enojo y tristeza, sabía que no podía hacer nada. El chico aún lloraba y maldecía a los vientos, el día ya se había acabado y ahora solo reinaba la noche, y mientras lo hacía miró a su Infernape y le vio llorar también, y hay miró su vida, lo que había pasado juntos, él no era débil ni tonto, por algo tenía a su poderoso Infernape, y lo abraza mientras llora. Así se quedan algunos minutos hasta que Pearl olvido todo y se durmió, porque la _conversación_ ya no le atormentaba.


	9. Bianca

Hola~. Lamento no escribir en días haha, pero no tenía ánimo, espero que la hayan pasado bien.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Pescar.

**Personaje/s: **Bianca, Samurott**.**

**Resumen: **Bianca ama pescar, y le encanta que su pokémon le acompañe.

* * *

><p><strong>Pescar.<strong>

"Caramelos naranjas"

Eran las cuatro de la mañana, bastante temprano para Bianca, pero poco le importaba porque iba con una misión; pescar. Iba caminando y llevaba caña, carnada, tenía su bote. Caminaba hacia el lago con suma tranquilidad hasta que se recordo algo, miro su desordeno bolso buscando lo que se le había olvidado, y se dio cuenta de lo que le faltaba, y alzando sus ojos con suma sorpresa y enojo ¡¿cómo podía haberse olvidado de la pokéball de Samurott?, casi desesperada empezó a correr hacia su casa, ella sabía que era descuidada, pero no creía que tanto, no podía creer que había olvidado a quien nadaba junto a ella, y entre esos dilemas mentales llego a su casa e ingreso acelerada, rápidamente corrió hacía el segundo piso hasta llegar a su pieza y ver la cama, donde se encontraba la pokéball de su pokémon iniciar, la cual tenía una estrella azul, y era bellamente iluminada por la luz del amanecer, viéndola empezó a recordar todos los entrenadores que había vencido, cuando tiraba la pokéball solo para ver a Samurott y su espíritu libre y sonrió e invocó a su pokémon, mientras aún sonreía, iban a _pescar, _y eso no cambiaría.


	10. Especial: N

Holiwii~. Bueno hoy es un capítulo especial, espero que les guste.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Juegos.

**Personaje/s: **N, Zoroark.

**Resumen: **N amaba los juegos, más si incluían a su querido Zoroark.

* * *

><p><strong>Juegos.<strong>

"Mentiras sin Armonía"

N iba caminando por un denso bosque, el chico no sabía como se llamaba el bosque, y no le importaba mucho que digamos. Iba con los brazos extendidos, no sabía el porque, pero le encantaba hacer eso. A su lado iba caminando una mujer rubia con un moño y ojos azules, aunque "ella" y el sabían que en realidad no era una mujer, si siquiera un humano. Seguían caminando en silencio, ya habían pasado los minutos y esta vez N no estiraba los brazos, había parado cuando accidentalmente toco a su pokémon en el hombro, N se había disculpado y por ello ya no seguía, mientras Zoroark transformada en chica miraba a su alrededor contemplando como caían las hojas o simplemente viendo a los demás pokémon vivir. De repente al pokémon se le ocurrió una idea, esa era empujar a su entrenador y correr mientras reía para poder jugar, ya que hace tiempo no lo hacían. Al empujarle empezó a correr, y junto a ella N empezó a correr junto a la joven también, mientras ella reía, de repente tanto N como su pokémon pararon y vieron el árbol más grande que jamás hayan visto y se dieron cuenta de que en pocos minutos habían avanzado bastante, cuando miraron atrás del inmenso árbol hallaron _juegos_ como columpios y demás, y recordaron cuando ellos jugaban hay, y exploraban juntos y sonreían, y eso hicieron; sonreír.


	11. Especial: Emerald

Holiwii~. Buenas, espero que les guste, puse a Emerald ya que no hay nadie para Sceptile, aunque este fic esta inspirado en los protagonistas de los juegos.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Hora.

**Personaje/s: **Emerald, Sceptile.

**Resumen: **Emerald no encontraba un reloj para indicarle la hora, y Sceptile le ayuda a buscar.

* * *

><p><strong>Hora.<strong>

"Unas Esmeraldas voladoras"

Emerald iba corriendo por un campo de flores, aún estaba el sol aunque eran las casi las siete según pronosticaba el niño, pero esta bien lejos de la hora exacta. Iba corriendo de pueblo en pueblo solo buscando una cosa; un reloj, era tonto la verdad, pero para mala suerte todos los relojes extrañamente se les había ido la pila y nadie sabía la hora, era mala suerte, mala. Sceptile iba corriendo junto a él, estaba cansado, era obvio; solo el joven soporta correr como un loco. Aún corrían buscando pilas o un reloj que funcionará hasta que Sceptile se sentó claramente cansado y Emerald paro a verle, y se sentó junto a el, vio hacía el cielo; casi oscureciendo, se veían ligeramente los brillos en el cielo. Así pasaron los minutos, pokémon y humano mirando hacía arriba, hacía el cielo, recordando. El recordaba como su vida había pasado de gris a arcoiris, y el pokémon recordaba todas las sonrisas que había robado del niño, y en eso ambos sonreían. Por ello, la _hora_ ya no importaba tanto, ya que uno no la necesita para vivir en paz.


	12. Cheren

Holiwii~. Buenas, espero que les guste, de verdad.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Viernes.

**Personaje/s: **Cheren, Emboar.

**Resumen: **Cheren odia los viernes por múltiples razones, pero Emboar le hará cambiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Viernes.<strong>

"Vista superior a las demás"

Cheren miraba hacía todos los lados con el ceño fruncido, por dios, detestaba que llegará este día, lo odiaba, con el verbo odiar. Mira al cielo y suspira, esta azul con pequeñas y solitarias nubes esponjosas; mientras Emboar le mira cansado, se encuentra sentado al igual que su entrenador, no sabe porque su amo esta molesto porque sea el último día de semana. Cheren miró la hora; 17:37 y si estaba molesto antes ahora lo estaba aún más, aunque la verdad, ni sabía porque estaba molesto, simplemente lo estaba. Emboar se levantó de su silla y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, de derecha a izquierda rápidamente, mientras Cheren le miraba sorprendido y molesto levemente, pero no le comento nada ya que no quería molestarse con su pokémon amigo. El pokémon cerdo le miró y le sonrió sin razón, solo con este simple acto Cheren levanto las cejas gratamente asombrado y hizo una ligera sonrisa, ya sabía lo que Emboar quería, lo podía ver en sus ojos, y se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, no podía odiar un día, si ni siquiera recordaba porque le causaba tanto odio el _Viernes, _solo debía apreciar ese día, porque podía ser el último.


	13. White

Buenas, espero que disfruten. Hacía mucho que no escribía aquí, disculpen.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es Satoshi Tajiri, todo crédito a él._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Ignorancia.

**Personaje/s: **White, Serperior.

**Resumen: **White solo llora, mientras Serperior le mira triste, trata de hablarle, de decirle que no es ignorante, pero no puede.

* * *

><p><strong>Ignorancia.<strong>

"Piel blanca como la nieve"

White esta sobre su cama, abrazando sus piernas, vestida de una camisa de tirantes blanca y pantalón negro, mientras ve la luna llena. La luz de esta entra por la ventana, que da a la cara de la joven. Eso la hace ver hermosa. Pero ella esta desconectada. Sus enormes ojos azulen se ven sin su típica luz, se ve perdida. Las palabras de N no abandonan su mente. Aquello era penoso. La había tratado de tonta, de mala entrenadora, y demás cosas insultantes. Ella no se creía así, ella sabía que no era así, pero... Que su rival la insultará de esa manera termino por devastarla. Serperior estaba cerca de ella, mirándole bastante triste. El había sido derrotado por los poderosos pokémon's de N, Serperior había causado esa situación, se sentía culpable. White le dedicó una mirada desoladora que hizo erizar a su compañero pokémon. La chica se dio vuelta mientras lloraba, en silencio. Serperior se acercó arrastrándose a ella y la abrazó con sus pequeñas manos. White hizo lo mismo. Apretó a su pokémon verde con fuerza, no quería que se fuera. Recordó cuando Serperior era pequeño y débil, frágil, pero con un alma fuerte. Sonrió. N era el que tenía _ignorancia_, no ella.


	14. Especial: Yellow

Buenas, espero que disfruten. Gracias por todos por sus reviews, y gracias por las críticas.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es Satoshi Tajiri, todo crédito a él._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Cálido.

**Personaje/s: **Yellow, Pikachu.

**Resumen: **Su abrazo es cálido, Yellow sonríe al sentirlo, y Pikachu también.

* * *

><p><strong>Cálido.<strong>

"Cabellos amarillos como el sol del mediodía"

Yellow esta en su árbol favorito. Esta dormida, durmiendo con típica ropa y su gorro en sus piernas. A su lado esta Pikachu, también duerme. Ambos bajo el árbol, sonriendo. A Yellow le llegan los primeros rayos de sol en su fina cara. Abre sus ojos por el contacto de la luz. Gira su cara para mirar a su pokémon. Ríe levemente, se ve hermoso. La joven de cabellos rubios estira sus brazos lentamente para no molestar a su amigo. A Pikachu también le llegan los rayos de sol a su pequeña cara, se despierta molesto. Ve a Yellow, que le sonríe tiernamente, solo como ella lo hace. El pokémon se sube en el hombro de la chica dorada, pero se baja inmediatamente. Yellow volvió a reír, pero esta vez a carcajadas. Se levanto del suelo en donde paso la noche. Pikachu vuelve a subir a su hombro, para partir. Se coloca su enorme gorro de paja. Pikachu emite un sonido característico de él, que indica que ambos partirán hacía su siguiente aventura. Yellow empieza a recordar sus aventuras, sus abrazos que comparte y compartió con Pikachu. Sonríe de oreja a oreja. Esos recuerdos son demasiado _cálidos_. Que le encanta.


	15. Especial: Lyra

Buenas, espero que disfruten. Gracias por todos por sus reviews, y gracias por las críticas.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es Satoshi Tajiri, todo crédito a él._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Luz.

**Personaje/s: **Lyra, Meganium.

**Resumen:** Cada espacio de su ser es invadido por aquella luz que le brinda seguridad, la misma que siente cuando Meganium la acompaña.

* * *

><p><strong>Luz.<strong>

"Cantos brillantes con tonos cafés, dorados y plateados"

Lyra no sabe si llorar o no. No está triste, muy por el contrario: se siente inmensamente feliz. Se gira a ver a Meganium, que solo posee una mirada llena de satisfacción. Se acerca a ella y la abraza con fuerza. La castaña le susurra unas palabras de agradecimiento. Acaba de ganar la liga pokémon. Lance solo la observa con una sonrisa, hace mucho que no veía a alguien como Lyra, tan fuerte, tan decidida, tan poderosa y amable. Le había gustado, no, le había encantado luchar contra ella y no se sentía mal de haber perdido. La castaña se giró donde Lance, y empezó a derramar algunas lágrimas de alegría. Su sueño de ser campeona por fin era realidad. Ese había sido su sueño desde que era muy pequeña. Y junto a Meganium por fin lo era. Cuando el campeón le mencionó que ella ahora estaba inscrita entre los campeones, ella solo llora con más fuerza, mientras abraza a la gran pokémon flor. La pokémon que la acompaña desde que ella cumplió diez le había brindado mucho gozo. Sus aventuras jamás las olvidaría. Con corazón de oro y alma de plata, su Meganium era lo mejor que le poseía. Lance volvió a sonreír, y por primera vez se fijo en el aura que la rodeaba. Aquella _luz_ que la rodeaba hacía que todo lo que la rodeaba fuera inmensamente feliz.


	16. Hugh

Buenas, espero que disfruten. Gracias por todos por sus reviews, y gracias por las críticas.

_**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no es mío ni sus personajes tampoco, yo solo escribo sobre ellos, su creador es Satoshi Tajiri, todo crédito a él._

Capítulo:

**Título: **Colores.

**Personajes: **Hugh, Samurott.

**Resumen: **Aquella pintura reflejaba todos los colores que le gustaban, desde el azul hasta... el azul.

* * *

><p><strong>Colores.<strong>

"Venganza del arte."

Hugh no sabe que decir. Se limpia el sudor de su frente, mientras se arrodilla. Se encuentra cansado, agotado. Quisiera desaparecer. El llanto de su hermana le hace recordar a su pasado. Samurott se le acerca y cuando pone su rostro en la cara de Hugh este se aleja. Aprieta los puños y rompe en llanto. El equipo Plasma lo ha hecho de nuevo. "Malditos" piensa Hugh. Espera en el fondo de su corazón que su amigos los puedan vencer, pero él ya se detuvo. Ya no puede seguir. Samurott lo mira con absoluta pena, no le gusta verlo así. La hermana de Hugh se acerca a él, tal vez sus ojos aún caen lágrimas, pero verlo así igual le hace estar triste. Samurott le abraza, mientras todo se desvanece... Justo suena su despertador. Hugh lanzó un par de improperios para levantarse de su cama. Toco su rostro, para limpiar sus lágrimas. Miró la mesita de al lado, solo para ver la pokéball de Samurott. Aquel compañero había sido casi su hijo: tanta crianza, sentimientos implícitos... Él en ese momento sonrió, él no se dejaría en su sueño, no se rendiría, haría que su hermana viera los _colores_ que antes ella había perdido.


End file.
